Doofenshmirz's New Pet
Summary NOTE: This is a 1-hour special. Doofenshmirtz goes to the International Evil Convention (IEC) and wins an evil Maine Coon kitten! Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella (Buford is training for bullying while Baljeet is in India with Uncle Sabu) build the biggest zoo. When Perry sees the blueprints, he is shocked that the zoo contains a platypus exhibit and forgets about Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram wonders where Perry is and asks Carl if they still had Perry's "eye cameras". Carl finds out that they are not installed and dresses as a llama to go to Phineas and Ferb's house. Candace decides to take a break off busting and decides to have a date with Jeremy to play in a girl's-choice chess tournament Jeremy and Candace signed up for. At the same time the sheep exhibit of the zoo is finished. Phineas decides that the llama exhibit is next and orders some llamas. Meanwhile, Doof is building his "MM" (Mechanical Monster") army and his kitten is buying parts for his MMs. Candace wins the first chess game in a King and Queen endgame. At the Garcia-Sharpio house, Stacy, Jenny, and Carl (who changed out of his llama costume) are all playing cards. At Doof's apartment, Vannesa and her friends are renting the meeting room for a chemistry lecture. Lacie volunteers to light a Bunsen Burner but burns the desk. Dana calls the fire department but there is a stampede across town. Johny decides to throw water on the fire but he has to use his water bottle. Vanessa calls Ferb so Ferb has to run out of the backyard. Carl remembers his mission and gets his costume on and runs to the house. Candace loses her second game against Jeremy. Ferb runs to Vanessa's house while Perry runs next to him. Ferb pulls out his water buckets and throws them on the meeting room and suggests to do a geology meeting. Vanessa thinks it is a good idea and uses the other meeting room and asks where Perry is. In the next frame, he is shown running off to the "Zoo Truck" to stop the platypus exhibit. Meanwhile Phineas and Isabella decide to make the cat house. Phineas remembers that Ferb ran off and decided to call him. On the way, he meets Joey Perr and his sister, Angel Perr and makes friends with them. The Perrs decide to help with the zoo, in which Django Brown and Irving are helping with. Adyson decides to help but gets lost in a swamp and sounds the Fireside Girl Alarm. Linda and Lawrence meanwhile are taking off in the airport for antique chess set sells. Meanwhile, Lawrence is trying to get Linda's iPad so he can watch Pinhead Pierre. Carl gets into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and finds Perry going up the elevator. Carl takes off his costume and gives Perry his mission. Candace wins the third round in the tournament but had to calculate 5 moves ahead, making her tired. She decides to get a snack during the break but forgot her lunchbag. Jeremy offers her his lunchbag. Meanwhile, Gretchen calls Isabella to help Adyson, but Isabella is busy feeding the ocelots. Meanwhile, Doof is finishing up the final 10 MMs. Perry breaks in but it mesmerized by the cuteness of the Maine Coon. Doof traps Perry in a normal cage. Gretchen takes the role of leader because Isabella, Eliza Fierside, and Adyson are gone. Holly asks about why they don't have GPSes but Gretchen says "We have her coordinates, so why don't we?" but Ginger asks if the coordinates are inaccurate. Gretchen responds that they have a 1 percent chance of being wrong. The Perrs are feeding all the snakes but Angel has to do her chess presentation for her class. She stresses out and runs back with Joey. Django has to go to his soccer class. Lawrence and Linda get to the chess convention. Phineas decides to open the zoo but remembers Ferb is at somewhere unknown to him (but not to the viewers) and realizes that Irving is taking pictures in the crowd. At Doof's, the MM army is completed but he has to figure out a way to get them out of his apartment without damaging it. He decides to look through his files for his Shrinkshperia blueprint. Part 1 ends with the lines: "Now where is my Shrinksheria blueprint?" Errors * While Adyson goes into the swamp, her scooter is green instead of yellow and she is also missing a sock. * During "Let's Make a Zoo!" Joey has orange eyes for a frame. After the error, his eyes are purple, like normal. * When Phineas and Ferb make the zoo, the ocelot exhibit is next to the alligators and the flamingos. In the blueprints, the ocelots are next to the maragays and oncillas (As they should be.) And "ocelot" is misspelled as "ocalot." * When Django says "I need to go to soccer practice" his left eye is larger for one frame. Memorable Quotes * Phineas: You know, that zoo last year was kind of boring *flashback to last year* Candace: Llamas and Sheep? That's it? *back to real time* Ferb! I know what we're going to do today * Ferb: I always wanted to make a zoo. Transcript Doofenshmirz's New Pet/Transcript